


Eight Nights of Healing

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Puppy Piles, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kendrix came back from the dead, they needed a little reassurance and Mike is happy to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Nights of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> For Akume. Because she seemed like she needed some fluff and I wanted to give her some.

The first night, Mike wasn’t too surprised. Kendrix had peeked her head into his room, looking all awkward and more than a little upset. She didn’t say a word, but then she didn’t need to. He could guess what she needed and gave her a slight nod, moving over in his bed so she could climb in. He set the covers over her and smiled when she curled up to him. He watched as the worry lines on her face disappeared and she was able to sleep without worrying she wouldn’t wake up again. She managed to murmur out a thank you before she fell asleep and Mike followed her example.

The second night began like the first, but this time it was Leo in his doorway once Kendrix had made herself comfortable. Both Mike and Kendrix looked over, smiled at each other and motioned him over. It was a little uncomfortable with three people, but they managed it. Mike stayed in middle, wrapping an arm around each of them as they reached across and held hands at the same time. The night was peaceful and Mike couldn’t help but to let out a slight chuckle at the sight, but he didn’t say a word beyond that and just let them sleep.

The third night, Kendrix was the first one in. She’d waited for a slight nod, but she was dashing through the door as he gave it. Leo bounded to the bed after her. So, when Karone stood in the doorway, looking at her feet and quietly asking to join them, Mike moved the pillows around so she was sleeping right above them. He kept his arms around Kendrix and Leo, but touched his head to hers, no matter how uncomfortable they felt. Kendrix told them old stories that she’d heard some of the Mirinoians talking about and they drifted off to sleep soon after.

The fourth day, Damon had come into Mike’s room with his tool belt. He didn’t say too much, but his eyes were amused and Mike knew that he knew what was going on. Thus, Mike didn’t protest when Damon took the mattress off of his bed and went at the frame with a quiet vengeance. When he finished, it didn’t resemble traditional bed anymore. Instead, it was large and round. Mike felt a bit bemused when he realized how much of the room it took up, but then he hadn’t had much there anyway. They turned to the Mirinoians for help and sturdy hammocks were set up to act as a mattress. Mike and Damon tested them, nodded, and added several blankets and pillows to the mix. Damon looked proud of himself and Mike felt better about the bed not falling to bits.

Which was why, that night, after Kendrix dashed through the door, Leo bounded to the bed, and Karone cautiously climbed in, he wasn’t surprised at all to see Damon standing in the doorway. Mike nodded and Damon climbed in. Kendrix and Leo, being the first there, still claimed each of Mike’s sides, Karone still laid over them like a rainbow, though her head was touching Leo’s this time. Kendrix and Leo still leaned over each other to hold hands as they curled up to Mike. Leo’s other hand tangled itself in Karone’s hair while her arms sprawled across his. Damon looked it over and took Kendrix’ other side. She tangled her legs in with his while he laid his head on her shoulder. Mike looked around at his teammates as Kendrix told another story which was followed by a quiet lullaby from Damon. They all were able to sleep soon after.

The fifth night, Kendrix dashed through the door, Leo bounded to the bed, Karone cautiously climbed in, and Damon meshed with the mess on the mattress. Mike let them organize the same as they had the night before when he looked up to see Maya waving in the doorway. He laughed and motioned for her to come in. She hurried in, looked around, and took the place on Leo’s other side. Like Kendrix and Damon, he tangled his legs together with hers and smiled when she pressed her head against his back. Kendrix started a story and was joined by Maya, Damon sang a lullaby, and they all fell asleep. Like every night before, Mike went to sleep and was comforted that the rest of them were okay.

On the sixth night, everything happened the way it had before: Kendrix dashed through the door, Leo bounded to the bed, Karone cautiously climbed in, Damon meshed with the mess, and Maya pressed toward the pile. Mike let them situate themselves the same as they had the night before. Kendrix and Maya engaged the others in another story, Damon came up with another lullaby and then they fell asleep. This time, however, Mike didn’t fall asleep with them. Instead, he waited and when the target of his waiting didn’t come, he realized he wasn’t going to sleep well that night.

On the seventh morning, Mike let the others rush out before he tracked down his missing teammate. He found him making breakfast. Mike leaned against the counter and looked at him. “We missed you last night.”

“I’m fine, Mike. Unlike everyone else, I can sleep alone.” Mike recognized the lie. He saw the darkness under Kai’s eyes, the slight paleness to his skin, and the fact that he didn’t even realize he was letting breakfast burn.

“I’ll believe you when you don’t burn the eggs,” Mike told him, not feeling even a bit amused when Kai swore and moved the eggs off the burner. He sighed. “Losing her took a lot out of all of us, Kai. And we’re all worried we’re going to lose her again. It’s not shameful to need a little reassurance.”

“I’m fine,” Kai repeated. Mike paused at that and went another avenue.

“You might be,” he said, not believing a word of that. “But the others aren’t. They need you there too.”

Kai paused at Mike’s words and then looked back at the burnt eggs. He quickly tossed them away and set the pan aside. Mike waited for a minute before Kai looked at him. “For the good of the team,” he agreed. Mike nodded and turned away, letting Kai have his privacy. He’d take care of it that night.

On the seventh night, Kendrix dashed through the door, Leo bounded to the bed, Karone cautiously climbed in, Damon meshed with the mess, and Maya pressed toward the pile. Mike moved a bit to let them get situation and waited. They didn’t start with the stories nor the lullabies, but instead followed Mike’s lead. There was silence for a while and Mike was worried that he’d have to do the entire thing again, when Kai finally made it to the doorway. The cheers of their teammates were deafening and Kai met Mike’s eyes as Mike nodded. Just as Karone laid across the top like a rainbow, Kai moved to the foot of the bed, facing the door. There were no complaints from the others. Kendrix and Maya began another tale, Damon came up with another lullaby, and all of them drifted off. This time, Mike felt secure enough to sleep. In the morning, he was amused to find Kai up and having already made them breakfast.

On the eighth night, Kendrix dashed through the door, Leo bounded to the bed, Karone cautiously climbed in, Damon meshed with the mess, Maya pressed toward the pile, and Kai guarded the group. Mike looked out at his group and knew that he wouldn’t want his family to sleep anywhere else. Fortunately for him, they never did.


End file.
